


there is no voice willing to speak for us

by Teaotter



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Lorna isn't religious.





	there is no voice willing to speak for us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sifu Hotman's song **Matches** : "There is no voice willing to speak for us / so it's a good thing we know how to YELL."

Lorna knows Marcos is religious. He keeps a rosary, and she's heard him praying sometimes in the dark -- for forgiveness or strength or whatever it is he thinks a kindly deity might bestow on their children.

Lorna doesn't even mock him for it. She can't; it would come out too viciously.

Because she knows deep down: there is no afterlife. No heaven, no hell, no special place for those who do good or bad in the world. There's only the world.

This is the only life any of them will ever have. That's why it's so important to live it.


End file.
